


Aviophobia

by AchaeaMG



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchaeaMG/pseuds/AchaeaMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy is not afraid of flying and anyone who says otherwise can "fight me".  Dornie AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aviophobia

Dorothy Castlemore wasn’t afraid. She was just… uncomfortable. Yes, uncomfortable, that was the right word. On the way here she was way to excited to be afraid, no uncomfortable, but now as she was sitting next to the gate, there was nothing to distract her from this feeling of anxiety. She would have preferred traveling by train or car, but that would have taken too long. She didn’t regret coming here, not at all, she just hated flying. And that was embarrassing, she was Dorothy ‘Fight Me’ Castlemore, not Dorothy ‘Scared Puppy’ Castlemore. 

The past weekend had been amazing. She had flown out to visit her friend Laura. They had never met in real life before, but they had been talking for so long that it didn’t matter. There was never a dull moment when the two were together, they would always find something to talk about, be it college, crushes or which Hogwarts house was the best. She had finally met Laura’s roommate (and crush), and she had to admit, she understood the appeal.

But now she had to fly back. Just like Laura she had started college this year, and it was kicking her ass. Between rushing for MST and keeping up with course work, she barely had any time to relax. She was already dreading the upcoming week, since she had to catch up on all the work she neglected over the weekend. 

But those worries were for later, right now the dread of flying was preoccupying her mind. Laura had tried to calm her down earlier by listing all of the things that were more likely to get you killed than flying, but weirdly enough it hadn’t calmed down Dorothy in the slightest. No matter how unlikely it was for her to die on a plane, the thought of spending a couple of hours in a small metal box in the sky was still unsettling. 

The time arrived for the passengers to get in and Dorothy made her way to her assigned seat. She was happy to have picked an aisle seat. Although she would love to, she just couldn’t look out of the window without getting a minor panic attack. She put on some music and settled in. 

She felt someone tap her arm. While removing one of the earbud she turned to whoever was seeking her attention. The first thing she noticed was two big blue eyes looking at her. The girl pointed at the seat next to her. Dorothy got up to let the girl pass before assuming her old position. Just when she was about to turn on her music again, a voice sounded over the intercom.

She tried to pay attention to everything the captain and stewards were saying, but really the only thing that stuck was ‘in the unlikely event of a water landing’. When the plane started driving towards the runway, her heart started racing. She felt the blood drain from her face. She hated feeling like this. It was a good thing the Inseperables had never seen her like this, they would never let her live it down. 

She closed her eyes. You can do this, Castlemore. If you can take on that douchecanoe, you can certainly handle a short trip in an airplane.   
Her hands gripped the armrests on either side and her entire body tensed. Over her music, she heard the airplane engines roaring. The plane started to gain speed. It wouldn’t be to long before they would take off.

That’s when she felt the warmth on her hand. She didn’t dare open her eyes or move in any way, but she felt it. The tiny part of her brain that wasn’t preoccupied with anxiety zoomed in on the touch she was feeling. A thumb started moving rhythmically over her hand. This helped her control her breathing, and with each stroke she took a breath. 

Long after take off Dorothy was still in the same position, but she was slowly starting to calm down a bit. 

“Are you okay?” she heard a sweet voice next to her ask her. She finally dared to open her eyes. She looked sideways into a pair of worried eyes and managed to nod. The worry didn’t disappear from the eyes, if only it seemed to grow. Dorothy wanted to convince the girl that she was okay, but to be fair, she really wasn’t. She was still actively controlling her breathing and felt like she could throw up at any moment now. She still felt the hand on hers and glanced down. The girl quickly retracted her hand.

“Sorry, I was trying to comfort you,” she said awkwardly. Dorothy turned her head to take in this mysterious person next to her. She was still looking at Dorothy with the same worry in her eyes. 

“No, it’s okay. It actually helped,” Dorothy replied. She secretly hoped that the girl would return her hand to the previous position, but from the looks of it that wasn’t going to happen. She was fidgeting and seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

“Really, it’s okay. Thanks for helping me,” Dorothy tried again. Connie finally looked up at her with a sly smile. 

“So, what are you doing on a plane alone when you are so afraid of flying,” she asked.

“I’m not afraid of flying,” Dorothy said fiercely. “I just don’t like it, that’s all.”

“Wow, okay, calm down,” the girl said. Dorothy realized her outburst may have been a bit intimidating to the her. Friends of Dorothy knew that she was just like this, and that they shouldn’t take it personally. She backed off a bit and answered the question.

“I was visiting a friend of mine at Silas. How about you?”

The girl’s face fell. Dorothy regretted asking the question immediately, she didn’t like seeing the girl so sad.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to...”

“No, it’s fine,” the girl interrupted. “I went to visit my girlfriend, but we broke up.”

Dorothy’s blood started to boil. How could anybody do something to cause the face the girls was making right now?

“I will break her arms if you want me to.”

“Isn’t that a bit excessive? And violent?”

“I could also just punch her in the face,” Dorothy replied.

“Still, very violent. Besides, it was a mutual decision, we were just not working out. So no need for breaking arms or punching people,” the girl said.

“Oh,” Dorothy replied. Now that the angry feeling has subsided a bit, her mind began to process what the girl had said. Girlfriend. That meant that she might have not been imaging these flirty vibes the girl had been given of. She wished she could livecast this interaction and ask the Inseperables for their opinion. But she was on her own on this one.

“So, your friend, how do you know her?” the girl now asked.

“We met on the internet We actually have a bunch of friends, we call ourselves the Inseperables. They can be real dicks, but generally they are a nice bunch of people. We livecast with each other sometimes to keep in touch.”

“What’s livecasting?” 

“It’s like vlogging, but glitchier.”

The girl still seemed sceptical. Dorothy was used to this kind of reaction. Usually the next questions would refer to her lack of ‘real’ friends.

“It that safe?” the girl asked instead. 

“Just as safe as talking to a complete stranger on an airplane,” Dorothy responded sharply. The girl smiled and nodded.

“Fair point.” She stuck out her hand. “My name is Connie. There, I’m not a stranger anymore.”

“Dorothy. But just because I know your name, doesn’t me you can’t lure me back to your place, kill me and steal my identity.” 

“I think violence is more your thing,” said with her eyebrow raised. “I promise you I won’t kill you or steal your identity. So, how did all of you meet?”

This prompted Dorothy to tell the entire origin story of the Inseperables. Connie listened to her intently and asked a bunch of questions. Dorothy was really happy that she seemed genuinely interested and once she learned more, she agreed that these internet friends were just as good friends as ‘real’ friends. 

The conversation moved on towards college, which ended up with Dorothy pining over MST and Ann for a good half hour. She found out Connie was also in Dumas and rushing too. And not only that, Ann was Connie’s cousin. She couldn’t contain her laughter when Dorothy pulled out a mug she always carried with her, which had a quote from Ann on it. She seemed not as much into MST as Dorothy was, but let’s be honest, nobody was as passionate about MST as Dorothy. Except maybe for Ann. 

Their conversation almost made Dorothy forget that they were still inside a small metal box high up in the sky. She was rudely reminded of that when the seatbelt sign was turned on and the captain announced that they were about to start landing. Dorothy’s earlier panic returned and she immediately tensed up. 

“Not afraid, huh?” Connie said teasingly. 

“Oh, shut up,” was the only reply Dorothy could think of. This was embarrassing enough as is, but now that she knew Connie was also rushing, and was Ann’s cousin, not to mention totally cute, she really wanted to make a good impression. That didn’t include having an irrational fear of flying.

“Is it okay if I…,” Connie started asking, before hesitating and swallowing the end of the question. Dorothy looked to the side and saw Connie’s hand hovering over hers. She didn’t want to admit it, but she really wanted Connie to do the thing she did during take-off. It did calm her down. She nodded, and Connie put her hand on hers again. Dorothy closed her eyes and tried to focus just on that hand. 

She made it through the landing, but only calmed down again when other passengers were already getting up. 

“Are you okay?” Connie asked with an amused look on her face.

“I swear, if you ever tell anybody about this, I will…,” Dorothy started to threaten. However, she had no idea how to finish that sentence, because she could never punch sweet Connie in the face. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Connie said while putting both her hands up defensively and grinned at Dorothy. “I won’t tell anyone that Dorothy ‘Fight Me’ Castlemore is afraid of flying.”

“Dork,” Dorothy said teasingly. Connie shrugged while still grinning at her. She couldn’t help but notice how incredibly cute Connie looked in this moment. She took a moment to admire this beautiful, kind girl sitting next to her. She just wanted to…

“No, I can’t do this,” Connie said just when Dorothy was about to lock lips with her. Shocked, she pulled back. She hadn’t even realized what she was doing. Why did she always act on her impulses?

“Crap, I’m sorry, I misread everything,” she said. 

“No, not everything. It’s just, I just came out a relationship and don’t want to jump into anything right now,” Connie responded. Dorothy stared at her awkwardly. She didn’t really know what to do. 

“How about we just get a coffee some time?” Connie now proposed. She looked extremely awkward and was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact again. 

“I like that idea,” Dorothy responded. Connie looked up and smiled.

As much as she had been dreading this flight, it turned out pretty great. Dorothy couldn’t wait to go home and tell the Inseperables all about it.


End file.
